


Yet Another Mingli Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [69]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, disregard canon accept mingli, disregard heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 10 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Mingli Fanfic

            “So you four were like, locked up for fifteen years, huh?”  Bolin stretched in the ropes to get a better look at Ghazan.  “That must have been like, _crazy_ boring.”

            “Actually, it was only thirteen years,” Ghazan said.  “But it felt like thirty.”

            “I mean, what did you do with all that time?”  Bolin looked to the waterbender woman—Ming-Hua?—without the arms.  “Did you sing songs, work on... crafts?”

            Ming-Hua tilted her chin up and looked down her nose at him.  “Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell.”  She rolled her eyes and her shoulders twitched as if to shrug.  “Also not all that easy to do crafts when you don't have _access_ to your _arms_.  They barely gave me time to eat and drink—when they even did.”

            “Oh, uh.”  Bolin blinked and looked down at the car floor.  “Oh.”

            Ghazan cleared his throat.  “I must have renamed the constellations about a thousand times.  When it rained... that was a big event.”

            “Oh, I would have killed for some rain,” Ming-Hua said, sighing.  “Mostly I just made up stories about the guards.  Who was having trouble with her girlfriend, which one secretly wished she'd become a pastry chef...”

            “Ooh okay that sounds like fun, lemme try that on you two!”

            Mako scoffed.  “Really, Bolin?”

            Bolin ignored him and turned to Ghazan.  “You... were raised by an older sister.  She was badass and probably awesome.  Your mustache grew in when you were ten, and... and I'm sensing, just sensing... an unspoken attraction from our Armless Terror here for Ms. Sparky Sparky Boom Woman up in shotgun.”

            Ghazan blinked, as did Ming-Hua, and then she—blinked more, and looked away, and before Bolin could wonder if she was blushing there was a noise from up front and when he looked to see what it was, the firebender combustionbender woman had twisted around in her seat, one arm looped around the back of the chair, with a deviously interested grin splitting her face.  “Oh?” she asked.  “Would that be true, Ming-Hua?”

            Ming-Hua looked away staunchly but there was definitely—definitely—a flush on her face.  “The boy is talking nonsense.  Just ignore him, P'li.”

            “ _Yeah_ , Bolin.”  Mako sat up and the ropes around both their wrists tugged at Bolin until he leaned back with him.  “Will you stop making friends with the _bad guys_?”

            Bolin pouted.  “Sorry...”

            “Ghazan, gag those two,” Zaheer said.  He turned in the front seat with a stormy, unamused look on his face.  “We're almost there.”

            Ghazan nodded and set to work and Bolin figured there wasn't much point in fighting it, since, well, really wasn't the best of situations.  But the whole time the firebender woman, P'li, stayed twisted in her seat, looking back at Ming-Hua with the same smile on her face.


End file.
